fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Breeding Center
Creation ZoshiX Intro The Breeding Center is a place where you can breed your pets to create an egg, which will hatch into a baby pet. Pets can only breed within certain conditions, such as species and gender specifications. To breed pets, place a request on the talk page, and an administrator will respond and allow you to breed your pets if possible. This is a nice way for you and others to get more pets without being greedy and taking every pet there is. Pet breedings must be logical. There is no incest allowed. Even though we are perfectly okay with homosexual pets, it is still physically impossible for them to breed, as is the case with humans. Please be aware that pets can be re-bred for more children. Rules *ONLY ADMINS can edit this page. This is to prevent vandalism. Sorry, guys, We know some of you want to help, but the risk is an ounce too high. *Pets from the breedery cannot be bred unless they're at least 25 days old. Special Combinations *Walker + Wheel = Roller *Tree + Snake = Wrecker *Snake + Fish = Eel *Wheel + Tumbler = Cart *Fish/Eel + Ball = Oyster *Stickman + Fish/Eel = Mermaid *Mermaid + Stickman = Diver *Fish + Dragon = Wyvern (Combak Version) or Seahorse (both 50%) *Cactus + Bat = Satellite *Stickman + Spider = Alien *Stickman + Cactus = Giant *Cart + Copter = Airplane *Hanger + Tree = Vine *Fish + Spider = Jellyfish *Spider + Snake = Scorpion *Walker + Eel = Snake *Cactus + Mushroom = Solid *Cart + Fish = Submarine or Walker (both 50%) *Tornado + Solid = Drill *Stickman + Bat = Flyman *Bat + Satellite = Butterfly *Zombie + Dragon = Demon *Scorpion + Ball = Turtle *Wrecker + Tree = Rotator *Eel + Jellyfish = Bacteria *Stickman + Snake = Gorgon *Submarine + Bat = Copter *Mushroom + Dragon = Robot *Spider + Fish/Eel = Jellyfish *Stickman + Ghost = Zombie *Alien + Satelite = UFO *Bacteria + Walker = Alien *Giant + Mermaid/Diver = Giantdiver *Dragon + Eel = Hydra *Spider + Oyster = Crab *Oyster + Walker = H-Crab (Hermit Crab) *Stickman + Bot = Fighter Waiting line (Dates are in DMY) [[Breeding Center/Archive|'Archive']] ---- 'ZoshiX' 1. 'To Breed: Eclarious and Symphoni Hatch: '''Poshley (male) ' '''@ 16/5/11 ---- '0176' 1. To Breed: Bloomeire and Bigabomb Hatch! Becser (Female) @ 14/5/11 A bec head?! What's up with that phenomena?! ---- 'HankGuideDude' 1. '''To Breed: Ninjaks and Ninjain Hatch! '''Ninjohn (Male) @ 14/5/11 For some reason, he has ice, wind, and poison powers. ---- 'Poisonshot' 1. To Breed: Floball and Feared Hatch! Mischely (Female) @ 16/5/11 Due to a mutation, she seems to have spikes on the top of the half-oyster for added defense. PS, it is a sun head. 2.1. To Breed: Golcol and Mushy Hatch! Sabroz (Male) @ 17/5/11 2.2. To Re-Breed: Golcol and Mushy Egg expected by: May 18-20 3. To Breed: Gear and Mangy Hatch expected by: May 18 4. '''To Breed: Troopir and Klory Hatch! '''Mifa (Female) @ 17/5/11 Her right arm is floppy and paralysed, due to no bone structure in that arm. 5. To Breed: Ceramics and Fuzzy Egg expected by: May 16-17 Breeding was stopped due to the fact that Ceramics is still in her teens. Pet years go by quickly, though. Breeding will commence May 20-21. 6. Scearo and Daily Egg expected by: May 19 ---- 'TheFanMaster' 1. To Breed: Redish (Normal form) and Myro Egg expected by: May 17-19 2. To Breed: Ophelia and Wolka Egg expected by: May 18-20 ---- 'DMSwordsmaster' 1. To Breed: Greed and Vamplood Hatch expecte- WHOA! It already hatched! Philanem (Female) @ 14/5/11 It appears she doesn't only likes to drink blood, but it can poison other pets' blood nearby! Calling up for evacuation! ---- 'ThechosenOne' 1. To Breed: Zoidy and Aquette Hatch: Cason (male) ' ---- 'Warwood 1. To Breed: Goldy and Silvery Hatch! Platinumy (male) @ 14/5/11 ---- 'Caagr98' 1. To Breed: Lord Trollus I and Miocha Hatch expected by: May 16-18 (Owner wishes for their offspring to have a Troll head without messing with the genes and if sucessful, will be named Lord/Lady Trollus II). ---- 'Ivan247' '''1. '''To Breed: Mercury and Koola Hatch expected by: May 17-18 Fanart Picture (By ThechosenOne) ﻿ Category:Pets Related Pages Category:LDZX Facilities Category:Stick Ranger